


It's okay

by Beckfried



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckfried/pseuds/Beckfried
Summary: Siyeon is insecure because of something she was born with.Bora doesn't care.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 90





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you don't like girls with dicks
> 
> Ideas are from my gf again lol

Bora sat down onto the couch and opened her arms for Siyeon to join her. Smiling, Siyeon gladly accepted the offer, sat down next to her, legs over Bora's lap, and slung her arms around her while nuzzling her head into the crook of Bora's neck.

After a while of just sitting there and enjoying each others presence, Bora spoke up.

"Singnie?" Siyeon hummed in response. "Would you, uhm.." She looked at her. "Would you like to.. take our relationship a step further?", Bora carefully asked.

She'd really like to do that, but she wanted to make sure that Siyeon felt the same first.

"I-I don't know.." Siyeon lowered her head. "C-Can you give me some time to think about it, please?"

Bora nodded. "Of course baby. Take all the time you need, okay? Tell me when you are ready", she said softly and planted a kiss on Siyeon's head.

"Thank you", Siyeon whispered. Bora kissed her lips softly, pouring all her love for Siyeon into it. "I love you." "I love you too babe", Siyeon smiled.

"Minji-Unnie, can I speak to you for a moment?" "Of course Singnie. Come here." Minji patted on the bed and Siyeon sat down next to her.

"I don't know what I should do, unnie", she started. "Why, what happened?"

"Bora wants to have sex with me, but I haven't told her about.. you know what. I'm scared that she won't like me anymore when she knows it."

"You love her, right?" Siyeon nodded. "I do." "And she loves you, right? The way I know Bora, she won't stop loving you because of something that isn't your fault. Take the time you need to think about it and try it when you're ready."

Minji hugged Siyeon and pat her head. "Nobody can force you to do something that you aren't ready to do, sweetie. Always remember that and that your true friends will love you, no matter what."

Siyeon sniffled and looked up. "Thank you Unnie." Minji smiled and wiped Siyeons tears away softly.

"Try to get some sleep now, it's late. Talk to me again if something happens." Siyeon nodded and got up. She thanked Minji again and left the room.

After two days of thinking, Siyeon thought that she at least had to try. Bora wanted to do this and if she felt uncomfortable, she could still tell her. It can't be that bad, right?

"Okay Siyeon, you got this", she whispered to herself and knocked on Bora's door softly. "Yes?", Bora called from inside, so Siyeon stepped in and closed the door behind her again.

"I uhm.... I've been thinking and... I think I'm ready." Bora smiled and walked towards her. "You know you can always say something if you don't like it, right?"

Siyeon nodded and pulled Bora close. They connected their lips, soft at first, but the kiss quickly turned into a heated one.

Bora tugged on Siyeon's shirt, wanting to take it off. She did, not long after that Bora's shirt and pants joined Siyeon's shirt on the floor.

They made their way over to Bora's bed, fingers sliding through hair and tongues exploring the other's mouth. When Bora's back touched the bed, Siyeon started to plant kisses down her neck and over her collarbones while hovering over her.

She pressed her thigh between Bora's legs and opened her bra, causing her to gasp. She let her tongue swirl around her nipple, taking it into her mouth after switching to the other one and back.

When Bora's hand cupped her crotch, she froze completely and started to panic. "Siyeon, is that a-" "I'm sorry", Siyeon said quickly, stood up and turned away from Bora. "I-I couldn't tell you.."

"Why not?" Bora's soft voice surprised Siyeon. She expected her to be angry or disgusted, but.. she wasn't. "I t-thought that you wouldn't like me i-if I told you that I have a.. a dick", Siyeon whispered and lowered her head.

"Siyeon.." Bora stepped around her and tried to lift her head up, only for Siyeon to turn her back to her. She stepped around her again and softly put her finger under her chin, wanting to lift it, but Siyeon just pulled her head to the side and looked down again.

"Siyeon, look at me." Releasing the breath she didn't know she's been holding, she looked into her eyes.

"I love you", Bora said softly. "I don't care if you have a dick or not. It doesn't matter." She smiled.

Siyeon somehow managed to gain confidence, pressing their lips together and pushing Bora onto the bed again. She kneaded her soft breasts, pinching and twisting the nipples between her fingers while slowly running her long nails over her belly and down to her crotch.

While Bora opened Siyeon's pants and pulled them down, Siyeon slipped her hand into Bora's panties and began to rub small circles on her clit, making her gasp.

Bora unclipped Siyeon's bra, throwing it to the ground while turning them around. She looked into Siyeon's eyes and pulled her panties down, making her erection jump out.

"How big are you?", Bora asked, wrapping her hand around her shaft and bumped slowly, earning a satisfied hum from Siyeon. "8 inches."

Smiling, Bora kissed Siyeon's belly button and started to bump faster while caressing her balls. Siyeon moaned while throwing her head back a bit and pushing her hips up into Bora's hand.

"You like that, don't you?" Siyeon nodded, but released a whine right after when Bora stopped. She pulled her own panties down and positioned her crotch right over Siyeon's cock.

Siyeon grabbed Bora's hips. "Can I?" Bora nodded. "Yes."

She pushed Bora down, slowly easing herself into her, drawing a long moan from both of them. When she was completely inside her, she waited a moment before she pushed her up again.

Bora put her hands onto Siyeon's belly to keep herself up while she slid down again.

"Oh my god, you feel so good around me baby", Siyeon moaned when Bora pulled herself up and slid down again, picking her pace up a little.

Bora smiled and got faster every time she pulled up, feeling her orgasm coming close rather quickly. She bend down to kiss Siyeon, both of them moaning loudly when Bora came and slowed their pace down.

This felt like heaven for Siyeon. She never wanted the feeling of Bora's walls squeezing around her to end.

But she felt that her own release was close too, so she pulled herself out before turning them around and pushing back inside Bora.

Moaning, Siyeon picked up a fast pace. The sound of skin slapping together, along with Bora's moans and whines while she was getting tighter again pushed Siyeon to the edge.

"S-Siyeon... You feel so g-good inside me.. So deep", Bora said between her moans, getting close again too.

When she felt Siyeon cumming inside her, she slung her legs around her waist, keeping her from pulling out. Not that Siyeon intended to.

She felt Bora cumming again, her repeatedly tightening walls milking everything out of her. Siyeon dropped her head onto Bora's chest, both of them trying to catch their breath.

When she got back to her senses, Siyeon's head shot up, a panicked look in her eyes. "Fuck, Bora I came inside you, I'm so sorry." Bora smiled and cupped her cheeks.

"It's okay baby. I'm on birth control, don't worry." "Thank god", Siyeon whispered, making Bora laugh.

When Siyeon wanted to pull out, Bora stopped her. "Wait. Stay inside me a bit longer... This feels so nice." Siyeon smiled, turned them to the side and pulling a blanket over them.

"I love you, Bora. Thank you for accepting me." Bora put her hand on the side of Siyeon's head and caressed her cheek with her thumb. "Hey, it's okay. You were born with it, it isn't your fault, baby."

She kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Siyeon." Smiling, Siyeon inched closer to Bora, closing her eyes and falling asleep not long after.

Bora smiled and it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
